Toverschool Toernooi 1994-95
Het Toverschool Toernooi van 1994-1995 werd gehouden op Zweinstein en bestond uit drie opdrachten die plaatsvonden gedurende het schooljaar, met een tussenpoos van vier maanden. Elke school kon één deelnemer, een Kampioen, afvaardigen. Een van de nieuwe veiligheidsregels was dat alleen leerlingen die 17 jaar of ouder waren (en dus volwassen in de Tovenaarswereld) zich konden opgeven, aangezien het Toernooi erg gevaarlijk was. Op 30 oktober arriveerden de afgevaardigden van Beauxbatons en Klammfels. De kampioenen zouden worden aangewezen door een onpartijdige waarnemer, een krachtig magisch object bekend als de Vuurbeker. Ieder die zich wilde opgeven voor het Toernooi moest zijn naam en school op een stuk perkament schrijven en dat in de Beker doen. Om te voorkomen dat leerlingen onder 17 jaar zich opgaven voor het Toernooi, had Albus Perkamentus om deze Vuurbeker een leeftijdsgrens getrokken, een dunne gouden cirkel waar deze leerlingen niet zomaar overheen konden gaan. Op deze manier konden zij hun naam niet in de Beker doen. Op Halloween toverde de Vuurbeker de namen tevoorschijn van de kampioenen die het naar zijn oordeel verdienden hun school te vertegenwoordigen. De namen die uit de Vuurbeker kwamen waren: * Fleur Delacour van Beauxbatons. * Viktor Kruml van Klammfels. * Carlo Kannewasser van Zweinstein. * Harry Potter, ook van Zweinstein. Deze laatste naam zorgde voor veel ophef omdat Harry minderjarig was (14) en niemand kon verklaren hoe Zweinstein twee kampioenen kon hebben. Volgens Bartolomeus Krenck Sr., het Hoofd van het Departement voor Internationale Magische Samenwerking, waren de regels echter duidelijk: degene wiens naam uit de Vuurbeker kwam was verplicht deel te nemen aan het Toernooi. Bovendien creëerde de Vuurbeker een bindend magisch contract. De jury die de prestaties van de kampioenen tijdens de drie opdrachten zou beoordelen bestond uit: * Albus Perkamentus, schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus * Olympe Mallemour, schoolhoofd van de Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst * Igor Karkarov, schoolhoofd van het Klammfels Instituut * Ludo Bazuyn, hoofd van het Departement voor Magische Sport en Recreatie * Bartolomeus Krenck Sr., hoofd van het Departement voor Internationale Magische Samenwerking (werd bij de Tweede Opdracht vervangen door Percy Wemel en bij de Derde Opdracht door Cornelis Droebel) Het Schouwen der Stokken Voor de eerste opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi, werd eerst een korte ceremonie gehouden, het Schouwen der Stokken. Hierin werden de toverstokken van de kampioenen gecontroleerd om te zien of ze goed functioneerden. De expert die hiervoor was gevraagd, was de heer Olivander, de toverstokmaker van de Wegisweg. * Fleurs Toverstok was 23½ cm, onbuigzaam, gemaakt van palissander en bevatte als kern een hoofdhaar van een Glamorgana. De Glamorgana in kwestie was Fleurs grootmoeder. * Carlo's toverstok was 32 cm, gemaakt van essenhout, erg buigzaam en bevatte als kern één haar uit de staart van een eenhoornhengst. Deze toverstok was gemaakt door Olivander zelf. * Viktor Krumls toverstok was 26 cm, absoluut onbuigzaam, gemaakt van haagbeuk met als kern hartenbloed van een draak. Verder was hij een stuk dikker dan de gemiddelde toverstok. Deze toverstok was gemaakt door de toverstokmaker Stavlov. * Harry's toverstok was 27,8 cm, gemaakt van hulst met als kern de staartveer van een feniks. Later zou onthuld worden dat de feniksveer in Harry's stok afkomstig was van Perkamentus' feniks, Felix. Ook werd het Schouwen der Stokken gebruikt om foto's te maken voor een artikel in de tovenaarskrant, de Ochtendprofeet. De verslaggeefster, Rita Pulpers, interviewde Harry kort voor de ceremonie, maar er werd al snel duidelijk dat ze een eigen draai gaf aan zijn antwoorden. Toen het artikel uitkwam was het meer een levensverhaal van Harry, dan een artikel over het Toernooi. De namen van Fleur en Kruml waren verkeerd gespeld en Carlo kwam er al helemaal niet in voor. Het artikel zorgde voor veel ophef binnen de toverwereld. De Eerste Opdracht De eerste opdracht vond ’s avonds plaats, op vierentwintig november. Deze opdracht was bedoeld om de moed van de kampioenen te testen. Daarom werd van te voren nog niet bekend gemaakt wat deze opdracht inhield. Er waren vier draken gehaald voor deze opdracht. Een Gewone Groene Huisdraak , een Zweedse Stompsnuit , een Chinese Zenger en een Hongaarse Hoornstaart . Alle vier moeders. de groene huisdraak is er later bijgekomen omdat er vier deelnemers waren in plaats van drie. De kampioenen moesten uit een zakje een model van hun draak trekken, voorzien van het nummer dat aangaf in welke volgorde ze het tegen hun draak moesten opnemen. Fleur Delacour moest het opnemen tegen de Groene Huisdraak, met het nummer ‘twee’. Viktor Kruml trok de Chinese Zenger met het nummer ‘drie’, Carlo de Zweedse Stompsnuit met het cijfer ‘een’ en Harry moest het opnemen tegen de grote zwarte Hongaarse Hoornstaart. De bedoeling was om het gouden ei te pakken dat in het nest van de draken lag, tussen de andere eieren. thumb|200px Als eerst moest Carlo dus: Hij transformeerde een steen in een hond. Hij hoopte dat de draak die zou proberen te grijpen in plaats van hem. Een slim stukje Gedaanteverwisseling en het werkte nog ook, want hij kreeg het ei te pakken, maar liep ook brandwonden op. Halverwege veranderde de draak van gedachten en besloot dat ze toch liever Carlo roosteren dan die labrador. Hij kon maar net ontkomen. Hij deed er ongeveer een kwartier over om het gouden ei te pakken. Als tweede moest Fleur het tegen haar draak opnemen: Ze probeerde een soort bezwering. Waarschijnlijk probeerde ze haar draak in trance te brengen en dat werkte ook min of meer, want hij werd heel slaperig, maar toen hij begon te snurken schoot er een grote vuurstraal uit zijn neusgaten en vloog haar rok in brand. Die wist ze te blussen met water uit haar toverstok. Fleur deed er ongeveer 10 minuten over om het ei te bemachtigen. Als derde was Viktor Kruml aan de beurt: Het was ongelooflijk, maar hij deed geen enkele poging om te vliegen. Ron vond hem na Harry het beste. Hij raakte zijn draak in haar oog met een of andere spreuk, alleen deed dat zoveel pijn dat ze wild rondstampte en de helft van de echte eieren vertrapte. Dat kostte hem punten, want de echte eieren moesten onbeschadigd blijven. Als laatste moest ook Harry er aan geloven: Hij stapte de kooi in en zag de Hoornstaart zitten. Een reusachtige, geschubde zwarte hagedis die met haar gehoornde staart zwiepte en meterslange diepe voren in de harde aarde trok. Ze keek Harry boosaardig aan met haar gele ogen. Harry riep zijn Vuurflits naar zich toe met een Sommeerspreuk. Toen hij eenmaal op zijn bezem zat, was hij helemaal in zijn element en liet niet alleen de grond, maar ook zijn angst achter zich. Hij voerde eerst wat afleidingsmanoeuvres uit. Hierbij zwiepte de staart van de draak met de lange punten langs zijn schouder en scheurde zijn gewaad. Hij vloog verder als een bromvlieg om de kop van de draak. Steeds iets verder, zodat ze uiteindelijk een stukje opvloog. Direct zette Harry een duikvlucht in en pakte het gouden ei, als snelst van alle kampioenen. Harry kreeg een 8 van madame Mallemour, een 9 van meneer Krenck, ook een 9 van professor Perkamentus, een 10 van Ludo Bazuyn en een 4 van professor Karkarov. Kruml kreeg een 10 van professor Karkarov. Harry stond na deze opdracht samen met Kruml op de eerste plaats. Het Kerstbal Het Kerstbal is een traditioneel onderdeel van het Toverschool Toernooi en werd gehouden op Eerste Kerstdag. Het bal was alleen voor leerlingen uit het vierde jaar of ouder, hoewel er een introducé meegenomen mocht worden. Het is traditie dat de Kampioenen van het Toernooi het bal openen met een dans. Tijdens het Bal trad de in de tovenaarswereld wereldberoemde band De Witte Wieven op. De Kampioenen en hun partners waren: * Harry's partner was Parvati Patil * Carlo's partner was Cho Chang * Fleurs partner was Robbie Davids * Krumls partner was Hermelien Griffel Harry Potter Halfbloed Prins Profiel.jpg|Harry Potter Cedric-diggory.jpg|Carlo Kannewasser Fleur Dealcour promo.jpg|Fleur Delacour ViktorK.jpg|Viktor Kruml Parvatie Patil.png|Parvati Patil partner Harry Potter Cho.jpg|Cho Chang partner van Carlo Kannewasser Robbiedavids.jpg|Robbie Davids partner Fleur Delacour 250px-DeathlyPromo Hermione.PNG|Hermelien Griffel partner Viktor Kruml Andere paren waren: * Ron Wemel en Padma Patil * Marcel Lubbermans en Ginny Wemel * Draco Malfidus en Patty Park * Belinda Broom en Simon Filister * Fred Wemel en Angelique Jansen * Rubeus Hagrid en Olympe Mallemour * Albus Perkamentus en Minerva Anderling * Vilder en Mevrouw Norks De Tweede Opdracht De tweede opdracht van het Toverschool in 1995, vond plaats op vierentwintig februari, om half tien ’s ochtends.thumb|het meer tijdens de tweede opdracht Informatie over deze opdracht werd pas bekend gemaakt na afloop van de eerste opdracht. Het gouden ei dat de kampioenen bij de eerste opdracht moesten pakken, konden ze open maken. In het ei zat een aanwijzing die ze voor de tweede opdracht op konden gaan lossen. Als je het ei open maakt, klinkt er een gekrijs uit, dat nergens op lijkt, behalve dan een hoop zingende zagen. Harry krijgt bij het oplossen van zijn ei de tip van Carlo Kannewasser om met zijn ei in bad te gaan. Je moet het onder water houden om het raadsel te horen. Als je dan ook je hoofd onder water houdt, krijg je een lied te horen. Dat gaat zo: ‘Wil je ons vinden, zoek ons lied. Boven de grond zingen wij niet. En denk eraan, tijdens het speuren, Wie ons niet vindt, zal dat betreuren. Je hebt een uur – dus snel beginnen, Wat we roofden kun je dan herwinnen. Maar na dat uur verstrijkt de tijd: Te laat, verloren, voor altijd kwijt.’ De tweede opdracht begint om half 10. Aan de overliggende oever van het Grote meer stond nu de grote tribune, die bij de eerste opdracht rond de drakenkooi had gestaan. De kampioenen werden in een rij aan de oever van het meer gezet, met drie meter tussen elkaar. Harry stond aan het eind van de rij, naast Kruml, die een zwembroek droeg en zijn toverstok gereedhield. Nadat Bazuyn tot drie geteld had, mochten de kampioenen het water ingaan. Harry propte het Kieuwwier in zijn mond en deed zijn schoenen en sokken uit. Hij liep het meer in en kreeg al gauw kieuwen. Hij dook het meer in en zwom naar beneden. Een aantal keer werd hij gegrepen door een of meerdere Wierlingen, die hij met een straal heet water uit zijn toverstok weg kon jagen. Hij zwom naar zijn gevoel ongeveer twintig minuten. Toen hoorde hij een flard van een griezelig meermensenlied. ‘Je had een uur de tijd; daarbinnen, Moest je wat we roofden weer herwinnen.’ Even later zag hij een grote rots opdoemen uit het modderige water. Er waren meermensen op geschilderd, die gewapend waren met speren en zo te zien jacht maakten op de reuzenintvis. Hij volgde het meermensenlied. ‘De helft is om, dus geen gedraal, Of wat je zoekt wordt een wormenmaal…’ Opeens zag hij primitieve stenen huisjes, die groen waren van de algen. Ook zag hij meermensen. Hij zwom verder en kwam bij een groot standbeeld van een enorme meerman. Daaraan waren vier mensen vastgebonden. Ron, Hermelien, Cho en Gabriëlle Delacour. Harry probeerde een speer van een van de meermensen te lenen, maar omdat die niet mee wilde helpen, ging hij op zoek naar een steen. Hij vond een bijzonder kartelig exemplaar en begon daarmee in te hakken op de touwen waarmee Ron was vastgebonden. Na een paar minuten zwoegen had hij ze doorgesneden. Omdat er van de andere kampioenen nog geen spoor te bekennen was, bleef Harry wachten. Toen zag hij Carlo aan komen zwemmen. Deze had een reusachtige luchtbel om zijn hoofd, waardoor zijn gelaatstrekken merkwaardig breed en uitgerekt leken. Met een mes maakte Carlo Cho los en ging ervandoor. Even later kwam ook Kruml eraan. Hij had een Gedaanteverwisseling toegepast die maar half gelukt was. Zijn hoofd was veranderd in het hoofd van een haai, maar de rest van zijn lichaam was mens gebleven. Toen ook Kruml weg was, wachtte Harry nog even, maar bedreigde toen de meermensen met zijn toverstok en kon zo ook Gabrielle bevrijden, aangezien Fleur niet kwam opdagen. Met Ron en Gabrielle zwom Harry naar boven, en vlak voordat hij bovenkwam, voelde hij zijn kieuwen langzaam verdwijnen. Net op tijd kwam hij boven. Samen met een stuk of twintig meermensen sleepte hij de twee lichamen naar de kant. Harry werd meegenomen door Poppy Plijster en werd door haar in een deken gewikkeld en hij kreeg een Peperpeppil van haar. Hierna werd de puntenverdeling bekend gemaakt. Je kon voor de opdracht maximaal vijftig punten per persoon verdienen. Carlo Kannenwasser was als eerst terug met zijn gijzelaar, maar was één minuut buiten de tijd. Hij krijgt hiervoor 47 punten. Viktor Kruml keerde als tweede terug. Hij kreeg 40 punten. Als derde keerde Fleur Delacour terug, maar zonder haar gijzelaar. Ze had gebruik gemaakt van een Bubbelbolbezwering en heeft vermoedelijk de gijzelaars niet kunnen vinden. Ze kreeg 25 punten. Als laatste keerde Harry terug met zijn gijzelaar en die van Fleur. Omdat de meeste juryleden vonden dat hij karakter toonde, kreeg hij 45 punten. De Derde Opdracht De derde en laatste opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi vond plaats op 24 juni. De kampioenen kregen exact één maand van tevoren te horen wat er van hen verwacht werd. In de laatste week van mei, moesten de kampioenen van het Toverschool Toernooi om negen uur ’s avonds naar het Zwerkbalveld komen. Daar lichtte meneer Bazuyn ze in over de derde opdracht. De derde opdracht was in feite heel simpel. De Toverschool Trofee werd in het midden in de doolhof op het Zwerkbalveld gezet en de kampioen die hem als eerste aanraakte, zou winnen. Om het moeilijker te maken, waren er natuurlijk extra hindernissen. Er waren wezens en bezweringen en dat soort dingen die overwonnen moesten worden. De kampioenen met het hoogste aantal punten mochten als eersten de doolhof betreden en krijgen een voorsprong. Tijdens de derde opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi werd de plaats van vijfde jurylid van Mr. Krenck ingenomen door Cornelis Droebel. Harry was zenuwachtig, maar goed voorbereid op de derde opdracht. Het Zwerkbalveld was totaal onherkenbaar. Op het veld stond een heg van zes meter hoog, met een opening; de ingang van de uitgestrekte doolhof. Hagrid, professor Dolleman, professor Anderling en professor Banning waren bij de opdracht aanwezig. Ze droegen allemaal een grote, rode lichtgevende ster. Het was hun taak om rond de doolhof te patrouilleren. Als de kampioenen echt in de problemen zouden komen, konden zij rode vonken spuiten met hun toverstok en dan zouden ze gered worden. Carlo en Harry, die beiden eerste stonden met 85 punten, mochten als eerste de doolhof betreden. Als tweede mocht Viktor de doolhof in met 80 punten en als laatste mocht Fleur naar binnen. Binnen in de doolhof was het rumoer van het publiek niet te horen. Harry wist niet of dat door de dikke heggen kwam of door een betovering. Hij maakte licht op zijn toverstok en na vijftig meter sloeg hij links- en Carlo rechtsaf. Het pad dat Harry gekozen had, was helemaal verlaten. Hij sloeg rechtsaf en holde verder. Weer kwam hij niks tegen. Bij de volgende splitsing gebruikte hij de Windroosbezwering en koos vervolgens de weg naar links en daarna een afslag naar rechts. Weer waren de paden verlaten. Toen kwam hij Carlo tegen, die het net op had moeten nemen tegen een van de reusachtige Skreeften van Hagrid. Carlo nam weer een zijweg en toen Harry vervolgens de hoek om ging, stond hij oog in oog met een Dementor. Hij was vier meter lang, zijn gezicht was verborgen onder zijn kap en met zijn rottende, met korsten overdekte handen uitgestrekt, gleed hij langzaam op Harry af. Harry schoot zijn Patronus op de Dementor af, maar kwam er toen achter dat het geen echte Dementor was, maar een Boeman. Harry joeg de Boeman weg met "Ridiculus" en sloeg daarna links, rechts en opnieuw links. Twee keer belandde hij in een doodlopend stuk. Hij ging terug, sloeg rechtsaf en zag iets verderop een merkwaardig gouden nevel hangen. Harry liep eropaf, maar het lukte hem niet om de nevel met "Reducto" weg te blazen. Net toen hij stond te aarzelen of hij het zou wagen om door de nevel heen te stappen, hoorde hij Fleur gillen. Toen het daarna stil bleef, stapte hij door de nevel heen. Plotseling stond de wereld op zijn kop en Harry bleef doodsbang stilhangen. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht, om de ruimte onder zich niet te zien en nam toen dapper een stap. Onmiddellijk werd de wereld weer normaal. Harry haalde diep adem en liep toen haastig verder. Tien minuten lang stuitte hij op geen enkel obstakel, behalve doodlopende paden. Hij nam twee keer dezelfde verkeerde afslag, maar vond tenslotte een nieuwe route en liep op een drafje verder. Hij ging opnieuw een hoek om en stond plotseling tegenover een Schroeistaartige Skreeft. De Skreeft was minstens drie meter lang en leek nog het meest op een reusachtige schorpioen. Zijn lange angel hield hij gekromd boven zijn rug en zijn dikke pantser glom in het licht van Harry’s toverstok, die hij snel op het monster richtte. Harry vuurde een lamstraal af, maar die ketste terug. De Skreeft schoot vuur naar Harry. Tweemal riep Harry "Impedimenta". De eerste keer zonder resultaat, maar de tweede keer raakte hij de Skreeft op zijn vlezige, ongepantserde onderbuik. Het beest verstijfde en Harry rende zo snel mogelijk in tegenovergestelde richting. De Stremspreuk werkte maar even en de Skreeft kon elk moment het gevoel in zijn poten terugkrijgen. Harry sloeg linksaf, maar dat pad liep dood; ging naar rechts, maar kon ook daar niet verder. Hij sprak de Windroosbezwering uit en koos een pad dat naar het noordwesten leidde. Hij was al een paar minuten verder, toen hij op het pad dat evenwijdig liep met het zijne plotseling iets hoorde dat hem deed verstijven. Hij hoorde Carlo tegen Kruml roepen en toen sprak Kruml de Cruciatusvloek uit over Carlo. Zijn kreten galmden over de doolhof. Harry sprintte vol afschuw het pad af, in de hoop dat hij een afslag naar Carlo’s pad zou vinden, maar toen dat niet kwam, probeerde hij de Gruizelvloek opnieuw. Die was niet erg effectief, maar brandde wel een klein gat in de heg, waar Harry zijn been door kon steken. Hij schopte en trapte net zo lang tegen de dikke takken en doornstruiken tot ze afbraken en maakte de opening groter, wrong zich erdoorheen, scheurde zijn gewaad, keek naar rechts en zag Carlo schokkend en stuiptrekkend op de grond liggen. Kruml stond naast hem. Net op het moment dat Kruml opkeek, richtte Harry zijn toverstok op hem en toen Kruml het op een lopen zette, sprak Harry ‘Paralitis’ uit. Kruml was verlamd en Carlo voelde geen pijn meer. Carlo schoot rode vonken de lucht in boven Krumls lichaam en hij en Harry vervolgden hun pad. Carlo rechtsaf en Harry ging naar links. Harry liep verder en gebruikte regelmatig de Windroosspreuk om te controleren of hij in de goede richting ging. De strijd was nu tussen Carlo en hem. Zijn verlangen om als eerste bij de Trofee te zijn, was sterker dan ooit, maar hij kon nauwelijks geloven wat hij Kruml zojuist had zien doen. Harry begon sneller te lopen. Regelmatig kwam hij op een doodlopend punt, maar uit het feit dat het steeds donkerder werd, leidde hij af dat hij ook steeds dichter bij het hart van de doolhof kwam. Toen hij een lang, recht pad uitliep, zag hij een sfinx. De sfinx ijsbeerde heen en weer over het pad en versperde hem de weg. De kortste weg naar het midden van de doolhof, waar Harry nu heel dichtbij was, leidde langs de sfinx. Harry moest een raadsel oplossen om ongedeerd langs haar te komen. Als hij zweeg, bleef hij ongedeerd en kon hij teruggaan, als hij een verkeerd antwoord gaf, zou ze aanvallen. De sfinx vertelde haar raadsel: ‘Denk aan iemand die van vermommingen leeft, Die altijd moet liegen en geheimen doorgeeft. Wat draaglijk slecht maakt en doenlijk tot straf, Trek je vervolgens van dat eerste woord af. Geef me als laatste de klank die je hoort, Als je meer maakt van één naam of één woord. Voeg die drie dingen samen en zeg me dan gauw, Wel schepsel je niet graag een zoen geven zou.’ Na het raadsel nog eens gehoord te hebben en niet al te lang gedacht te hebben, kwam Harry tot de conclusie dat het wezen dat hij niet graag zou zoenen een spin moest zijn. De sfinx ging opzij en Harry, verbaasd door zijn eigen vernuft, holde verder. Hij was er nu bijna en aan zijn stok zag hij dat hij precies de juiste kant op ging. Iets verderop was er weer een splitsing. Harry liep haastig het rechterpad uit en zag licht in de verte. Zo’n honderd meter verderop stond de Toverschool Trofee glanzend op een voetstuk. Harry had net een sprint ingezet toen vlak voor hem een donkere gedaante het pad opsprong. Carlo rende ook naar de Trofee en Harry wist dat hij eerder zou zijn. Maar toen zag Harry iets reusachtigs boven de linkerheg uitsteken, iets wat zich zo snel voortbewoog, over een pad dat het hunne kruiste, dat Carlo er pardoes tegenop zou botsen en Carlo had alleen maar oog voor de Trofee. Harry riep Carlo om hem te waarschuwen en die wist nog net op tijd om het ding heen te springen, maar struikelde toen. Het ding bleek een reusachtige spin die nu op Carlo afging. Harry probeerde de spin te verlammen, maar zonder succes. In plaats daarvan, kwam de spin nu op Harry af. De spin pakte Harry vast en tilde hem hoog op met zijn voorpoten. Harry probeerde uit alle macht los te komen, maar toen kwam zijn been tussen de kaak van de spin. Hij voelde een verschrikkelijke pijn. Hij schreeuwde ‘Expelliarmus’ en de spin liet hem los. Maar nu viel hij vier meter naar beneden en landde hij op zijn toch al pijnlijke been, dat dubbel klapte. Harry en Carlo schreeuwden allebei ‘Paralitis’ en ze mikten op de onderbuik van de spin. De twee spreuken samen waren krachtig genoeg om de spin omver te krijgen. Harry’s been bloedde erg en kon het gewicht van zijn lichaam niet dragen. Ze stonden nu vlak naast de Toverschool Trofee. Harry zei dat Carlo hem moest pakken, maar die weigerde dat. Uiteindelijk besloten ze de Trofee samen te pakken. Harry telde tot drie en ze pakten beiden een oor van de Trofee. Ze voelden een ruk achter hun navel en werden meegevoerd naar het kerkhof waar Marten Vilijn Sr. (de vader van Voldemort) begraven lag. De Trofee was een Viavia geweest. Omdat Carlo daar op een gruwelijke manier om het leven kwam, won Harry het Toverschool Toernooi en kreeg hij 1000 galjoenen prijzengeld. Waar het mis ging Ondanks de goede bedoelingen van de organisatoren, was het Toernooi niet zo eerlijk en vreedzaam als de bedoeling was. Ten eerste stond het bol van corruptie. Veel van de juryleden waren partijdig. Zo jureerde Igor Karkarov zwaar in het voordeel van zijn eigen kampioen (Viktor Kruml) en gaf Ludo Bazuyn Harry juist hoge punten omdat hij gewed had dat Harry het Toernooi zou winnen. Ook wisten alle vier de kampioenen van tevoren wat de Eerste Opdracht inhield. De onderlinge corruptie verbleekte echter bij het feit dat Heer Voldemort een spion op Zweinstein had. Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. was in het personeel van Zweinstein geïnfiltreerd, met Wisseldrank vermomd als Alastor Dolleman, de nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, met de opdracht ervoor te zorgen dat Harry het Toernooi zou winnen. Hij was ook degene die een Waanzichtsspreuk gebruikt had tegen de Vuurbeker waardoor deze dacht dat er vier scholen deelnamen aan het Toernooi, en die Harry onder een vierde school opgaf (omdat hij de enige kandidaat was van die "vierde" school, zou hij dus zeker gekozen worden). Hij raadde Rubeus Hagrid aan Harry te laten zien wat de Eerste Opdracht inhield, zogenaamd uit bezorgheid. Daarna gaf hij Harry tips die hem lieten inzien hoe hij zijn draak kon verslaan. Voor de Tweede Opdracht gaf hij Marcel Lubbermans, Harry's klasgenoot, een boek waarin alles stond over Kieuwwier. Harry vroeg Marcel echter niet om hulp dus liet "Dolleman" Dobby de Huis-elf naar zijn kamer komen terwijl hij met professor Anderling praatte over de Tweede Opdracht en de mogelijkheid om Kieuwwier te gebruiken. Hierdoor kwam Dobby op het idee van Kieuwwier, dat hij vervolgens uit de voorraadkast van Professor Sneep stal en aan Harry gaf. Tijdens de Derde Opdracht patrouilleerde "Dolleman" langs de doolhof. Met behulp van zijn magisch oog kon hij door de heggen heen kijken en ruimde hij veel obstakels op Harry's pad op. Hij Verlamde Fleur Delacour en sprak de Imperiusvloek uit over Viktor Kruml, zodat deze Carlo zou uitschakelen. Harry en Carlo kwamen tegelijk bij de Trofee aan en besloten de overwinning te delen. Ze raakten exact gelijktijdig de Trofee aan. Helaas voor hen bleek "Dolleman" de Trofee in een Viavia te hebben veranderd, die de jongens linea recta naar Voldemort bracht. Peter Pippeling vermoordde zonder omhaal de "overbodige" Carlo, en gebruikte wat van Harry's bloed voor een kwaadaardig ritueel dat Voldemort weer tot leven wekte. Als gevolg hiervan brak de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog uit. Tegen de bedoelingen van Voldemort in wist Harry ook dit keer te ontsnappen, en binnen een kwartier na de terugkeer van Voldemort was Albus Perkamentus al op de hoogte en werd de Orde van de Feniks weer bijeen geroepen. Galerijen Kampioenen van het Toverschool Toernooi in 1994 File:HarryGOF.jpg|Harry Potter File:Cedric.jpg|Carlo Kannewasser File:Fleurmain.jpg|Fleur Delacour File:Krum_002.jpg|Viktor Kruml Gevangenen tijdens de Tweede Opdracht File:Ron123445.jpg|Ron Wemel File:Cho.jpg|Cho Chang File:GabrielleDelacour.jpg|Gabriëlle Delacour File:Hermione_yule_ball.jpg|Hermelien Griffel Schoolhoofden File:Dumbledore_and_Elder_Wand.jpg|Albus Perkamentus File:Maime.jpg|Olympe Mallemour File:Karkaroff.jpg|Igor Karkarov Jury leden Barto sr..jpg|Bartolomeus Krenck Sr. Albus Dumbledore (HBP promo) 3.jpg|Albus Perkamentus Percy WeasleyDH2.jpg|Percy Wemel (invaller van Bartolomeus Krenck Sr bij de tweede opdracht) Droebel.jpg|Cornelis Droebel (invaller van Bartolomeus Krenck Sr bij de derde opdracht) Proces van Karkarov.jpg|Igor Karkarov Maime.jpg|Madame Mallemour Ludo.jpg|Ludo Bazuyn School Wapens Zweinstein2.gif|Zweinstein Beauxbatons.jpg|Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst Crest.jpg|Klammfels Instituut Categorie:Toverschool Toernooi Categorie:Wedstrijden